Our Family Life
So many years have passed since we were in action Making the world a better place with real devotion You and I, found soon love in each other With my Nick, I wanted to continue my life further There´s no shame for us in settling down Especially since Nick and I wanted a family of our own In Bunnyburrow, we now have a cozy little home I love the peace and tranquility of the countryside Everybody knows we bunnies are good at multiplying But I wanted to take a different approach with my offspring After leaving the ZPD, we adopted a few of our own at first A little fox kit Jason and my eldest daughter Ginnifer, a fair young rabbit Twin bunnies Byron and Rich as well as Josie, a baby vixen I have loved them ever since the beginning, my adopted children However, it wasn´t long after that until I got pregnant Being able to have kids of my own, I couldn´t believe that Laverne, a cute baby bunny with a fox tail and paws And Jonathan, a little tod with a few rabbit features All of my children, so adorable and perfect in every way You, my dear Nick, think that too as their daddy Standing up, protecting, comforting and looking after them I want my family life to be happy, caring and wholesome With me looking after the family home and farm, life is now much simpler Not to mention your days at work are also a bit shorter The village shops and the school of my kids are all nearby Staying close to each other in my family is very easy My farm provides a lot of our food too You still love my blueberry pie, don´t you? I´ll always be there for you and the kids when you need me Wherever I am, they can feel beloved and safe My life as a cop with you couldn´t have been better But now it is my time to be a mother Wonder if they´ll grow up to follow the same path Would be wonderful to see a passing of the torch Now we´re all home, by the fireplace close to each other Enjoying the warmth after sharing a traditional family dinner My darling fox husband, you hold and embrace me tightly While I nurse and sing a lullaby to Jonathan, my baby You cradle Laverne in your paws, with a smile so gentle That´s the look of a father full of love and care The other children are playing there around us Whether with dolls, dinosaurs or building blocks My kids and husband, in my heart is a place for all of you I promise to be a wife and mother so good and true And of course, you give a little kiss to your bunny wife Without it, a moment like this wouldn´t feel complete This is what it feels like to be amidst peace and happiness I´ll always treasure times like this Thank you, my fox husband so awesome For our wonderful family life. Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Stories about mothers Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories